The present invention relates to door stopping devices with an integrated attachment handle.
General Background and State of the Art
Door stops (also referred to as “door stopper(s)”) are ubiquitous in hotels, hospitals, restaurants and many other establishments, where door stopping devices are used to keep a door open rather than closed.
Door stops generally require its user to bend over and physically insert the stop under the space between a floor surface and a door, followed by a securing of the stop generally by the force of a foot by the user. The routine associated with repeatedly using a door stop is one which can be characterized as strenuous or exhausting and can contribute to poor general health or other chronic or acute pain. Door stops can easily be misplaced, lost or stolen given the nature of its use and lack of attachments associated with them.
There is a need for a door stop that can provide the necessary utility of holding a door open without the harmful effects of its regular use such as having the user bend over to place it and pick it up again. There is also a need for a door stop that can be secured to prevent loss of the door stop and provide a more efficient means of repeated use of such a door stop. The present invention addresses the aforementioned issues by improving upon door stops.